H-B High's Holiday Hijinks 25
by SuperAlex64
Summary: Finally, it's the 25 and Secret Squirrel's on his way to a party so he can finally see what was in that giant present he found on his doorstep. Hanna-Barbera High Universe.


**Merry Christmas!...Or happy holidays... I guess. Anyways, I bet you're wondering what is up with the title, this is a part of an old series of drawings I made last year. I just want to end it with a fan fic.**

**This is very much post-Fast Times at Hanna-Barbera High**

**Secret Squirrel, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Desert Flower (Desiree Fleur in story), Dee Dee, Atom Ant (Prefers Adam in story), Super Snooper, Blabber Mouse, Chance Furlong, Top Cat, Jake Clawson, Top Cat's gang, Morocco Mole, Cindy Bear, and Penny belong to Hanna-Barbera**

**Bunny belongs to Cartoon Network**

**Isabelle "Izzy" Rabbit belongs to me, SuperAlex64**

* * *

><p><em>On the twenty-fifth day of December, I put up this story<em>

_It's Christmas with the Students!_

"Hello, people! Radio Rabbit, here, your hostess with the mostess on this bea-ut-iful Christmas morning! All day we're gonna be playing all those Christmas classics, both old and new, yes, there is no escape, so, let's start things off right with some Richard Marx-"

Suddenly, the radio was turned off by someone who obviously forgot to set it up so it wouldn't wake him up. Unfortunately, the alarm woke him up completely. Groaning, he got up out of bed and began to get ready for the day.

_"And here I thought I was gonna sleep in today, I could've sworn I turned off my alarm,"_ he thought to himself as he took off the festive pajama bottoms he was wearing, _"Wait a minute? Since when do I own pajamas?"_

Still, he put on his favorite grey hoodie and instead of his indigo baseball cap, he chose to wear a red Santa hat in his usual low-hung style with eye holes cut into it and left his room in a reasonably good mood, whistling a song that seemed to be everywhere.

"Damn you, Disney," he halfheartedly exclaimed to his ceiling, shaking his fist, but ended up whistling the song again as he walked away, annoyed, he thought to himself, _"But, I really don't want to let it go."_

When he got downstairs, he noticed that he was all alone in his house.

"That's weird," he commented, looking around, "Normally, Mom would be up by now." But, nothing could prepare him for what he would find when he looked under the Christmas tree.

**"HOLY HELL! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PRESENTS?!"**

He would've been ready to bust some heads, going on an epic quest for his family's gifts from friends and his uncle, when he saw the note on the coffee table. Naturally, he picked it up and instantly recognized his mom's handwriting.

_Secret,_

_I'm sure that noticed by now the presents are gone, but don't worry, they're safe, _

_you don't need to go looking for them. Besides, I don't think you should be using_

_your training on stuff like that, I mean, I don't think Chief would be happy if he _

_found out you did. The presents are at the Rabbit's. Bunny and her friends are _

_having a party and please go, they're your friends, too. Uncle Undercover's back_

_East so, you can't avoid spending time with your friends by staying with your uncle._

_As for me, I'm spending time with the girls but, we'll have our Christmas dinner, _

_like always._

_Love you bigie boo._

_Love, Mom_

"Looks like I'm going to Bunny's," said Secret, putting down the note, "Yay?" He did consider just saying at home and watch Christmas specials all day. Apparently, they made a Snow White Christmas special and he just has to make fun of it, but then again, his mom would have his head if she found out that he stayed inside all day, alone so, he decided to just go to the party.

He did consider taking his dad's old car, it's a really cool car, the thing can fly and turn into a suitcase, considering what his dad used for a living, it was very handy. Secret loved tinkering with it so, that when he officially takes over his dad's old job, he prove himself in style. But in the end, he decided that walking to Bunny's house would be good for him.

* * *

><p>Walking on his way to the house where one of the first friends he made in this town, granted she, along with most of his friends, pretty much forced herself into his life, lived, Secret couldn't help but think back to earlier this December, which was his first December in town with friends. Of course, this was the longest he and his mom stayed in one place and he didn't exactly have a whole lot of friends growing up.<p>

_"First, Bunny that tradition where she lets people open a present as joke," _he remembered, thinking that T-shirt she got him, 'Protect Your Nuts' it said. He would never admit it but, he was actually wearing that shirt under his hoodie._ "It's funny, this month was actually rather mundane,"_ he chuckled,_ "sure, a gingerbread cookie came to life and yelled at me but, then again, Snoop got a bunch of us drunk the day before," _he then winced at the memory,_ "I've never seen Mrs. Snooper so mad and I couldn't even see straight. Bet Mr Snooper was even more pissed that his son used his __Bud Lights." _Not wanting to keep thinking about it, he thought that chocolate party they had, _"I still can't believe I fell into the giant chocolate fountain, that was embarrassing and when Yogi thought it would be an awesome idea to drink out of the fountain with me still in it, he kept licking me! Different memory, Different memory, please! Okay, so my uncle took me Christmas shopping and it was awesome. Well, okay, most things involving my uncle are pretty awesome but I got so much stuff out of it! Wonder if they'll like it? Then Bunny showed up out of nowhere and things got all weird,"_ he then realised something with thinking about this, _"I iceskated with my ex, seriously guys, there was no drama, we're just friends now, and beat up people to get my hands on this one doll that the toy store had left, so, who am I to judge? Still better than when I lost my hat, that was embarrassing, luckily, Morocco ended up finding it, yet another reason why he's my very best friend,"_ he then paused for a moment,_ "Wow, that sure sounded girly."_ He then started thinking about how they all went caroling, _"With that Squiddly Diddly kid on sax, my cousin, I still can't believe he's my cousin now, on drums, and me on electric guitar, surprisingly, nothing went wrong. It was fun but, I hate singing, it's too embarrassing, and yet everyone says that I have a great voice. Yeah, right. Hmm..., embarrassing, I keep using that word, it's almost like-"_

Suddenly, Secret walked into a closed door, not watching where he was going. Rubbing his nose, he thought to himself, _"That's- no, no, no, not gonna think it," _then realised that he was already at Bunny's, "That was fast," he commented as he rung the doorbell, which funnily enough sounded like what would happen if you gave a hyperactive rabbit a gun or two.

The door opened and there was Isabelle Rabbit, one of the younger rabbit kids, looking like a cute little sassy Sugarplum Fairy Princess.

Secret then said to her, "So..., I'm here for the party," and winched, just waiting for Isabelle to yell out to someone but, instead she said to him in a normal voice, "Well then, what are you waiting for? Come on in." With that, the six-year-old led the teen to the living room where everyone was at. On their way, the two encountered two girls talking about something of vital importance.

"And I was like, 'Canon, huh? Considering that most people do the whole 'Comics are the ultimate canon!' thing, didn't they get together but, their marriage completely fell apart, and that's me putting it lightly and the guy later ended up with some other broad or something like that."

"Whoa, then what happened?"

"Bitch blocked me."

"Well, if you asked me, the whole love triangle thing is stupid."

When Isabelle and Secret got to the party, he marveled just how lavishly decorated the place was. Garlands all around, lights everywhere, including candle displays, golden bells at some spots, potted poinsettias, on the floor or hanging from the ceiling, in different colors: Ice Punch, Winter Rose, Polar Bear, Visions of Grandeur, Fantasy, and Red. He only knew about the names because the names were written on the pots, otherwise he would use call them: Red with White, Sorta Rose, Bright White, Light Pink, Spray-on Dye, and Red, just red. The tree, looking beautiful, had everyone's presents, including that giant present he got on his doorstep. Isabelle ran off to play with her plush rabbit, most likely her Dec. 1st. Secret, laughing, looking around for his friends.

There was best friends/ brothers, Yogi and Boo-Boo Bear, dressed like Santa Claus and an elf, respectively, hanging out by the snack bar, Snagglepuss, wearing an ugly Christmas sweater, was telling the story of 'A Christmas Carol' or trying to, but the listeners couldn't stop joking around.

"No," Snag flatly said, annoyed, "The Ghostbusters most certainly did not bust the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future for Scrooge."

Secret laughed out loud at that because he remembered that special but, kept looking for other. There was Bunny, wearing a red, instead of purple, one shoulder party dress with long ruffled sleeve and floor-length with high slit, floating, hanging a crystal. Suddenly, he heard something so indescribable, turning around, he saw that it was Huckleberry Hound, singing karaoke.

Surely, Wham!'s 'Last Christmas' will never be the same again.

But, Huck's girlfriend, Desiree Fleur seemed to love it but, it may be because Dezie could tell Huck was being very sincere. Dee Dee was sitting in a chair, wrapped in a cozy, fluffy blanket, while drinking hot cocoa, while telling Adam "Atom" Ant the story of Krampus, to which, the mutant ant was totally invested in. Super Snooper and Blabber Mouse were talking on the floor, sitting on some cushy cushions.

"Is it just me," Secret asked himself, "But, is Blab looking a bit anxious?"

"Snoop!" cried out Blabber, grabbing his shoulders, "I'm freaking out, when will 'The Kissing Embargo' end?"

Sighing, Snooper said to him, "Soon, you know how she is. She'll kiss you first chance she gets and repeatedly, too."

"Guess going 25 days without a kiss from her wasn't too bad an idea. It'll be worth it, I'm sure."

"Yeah, Blab."

Blabber then hugged Snooper, "I'm just happy you accepted our relationship."

"No prob," replied the kat, attempting push his best friend's arms off him, "I still say you're too good for her but, she's ain't bad." When Blabber let go , he started to mess around with his own cap, prompting Snooper to ask, "What are you doin'?"

"Just making sure that she will kiss me today," the mouse said, putting the finishing touches on what is basically his cap with a little fishing pole with mistletoe attached.

Adam suddenly called out, "You better keep that thing away from me! I'm not kissing you again!"

Laughing, Snooper then said, "Blab, there's your girl standing under the kissing crystal, go get her."

And Blabber ran for that kiss.

Secret then saw Chance Furlong and Top Cat in the middle of an eggnog drinking contest with Jake Clawson and T.C.'s gang cheering them on. Still, not the people he's looking for. Then suddenly, somebody tapped his shoulder. Looking behind him, he saw that it was...

"Morocco?"

"Hello, Secret!" he cheerfully greeted, wearing an outfit of ultimate Christmas-ness, "I just got here! Merry Christmas!"

"You too, Buddy-Pal," Secret said, patting his best friend's shoulder, but in his head, he asked, _"There's one, now where's the other?"_

"Hey, guys!" Bunny called out, grinning widely, being extra cheerful today, "Time for our gift exchange, then it's Christmas Movie Riffing Time!"

* * *

><p>The group gathered around the tree, chatting about what they hope to get for Christmas this year. Suddenly, Cindy Bear came out of nowhere and while holding mistletoe, gave Yogi the biggest, juiciest kiss she could possibly give, Everyone else whooped it up, partly because they wanted to get Yogi really flustered.<p>

Poor Yogi, he was blushing so hard, his face was glow as bright as Rudolph's nose.

Soon enough, Cindy stopped and leaned in close to whisper into his ear, "Merry Christmas, Yogi Bear," and walked off for a snack, shaking her hip as she went. Yogi never stood a chance when it came to keeping his composure.

"Don't worry, Yogi," Boo-Boo said to him, "At least you hear the song she sang about kissing you under the mistletoe," he then paused before adding with a small grin, "It was awesome."

"...Whatever" was all Yogi could say, crossing his arms, trying to look indifferent.

Huck, while holding Desiree's hand, said in his casual way, "Yogi, your face betrays you," which really got the crowd laughing.

Secret, looking around, ignoring everyone else, asked, "Where's Penny?"

Dee Dee replied, rather smugly, "Wouldn't you like to know?" with a small smirk, to which, Bunny started chuckling, as if she also knew something.

Secret was about to dignify that with a response but he was interrupted by Chance, loudly ripping open one of his presents.

"Kat Kommandos #1!? Jake, I love you!"

"What? No love for us?" Adam loudly asked, "Me 'n Secret helped track it down!" and Secret facepalmed.

Chance then replied, "Thanks, guys... you rock."

"...Right."

Everyone pretty much took this as their cue to start opening their presents.

"Dezie, a brand new camcorder? Thanks!"

"Just what you wanted, thank you for the handmade necklace."

"Aw, shucks."

"Wonderful, extraordinary, great, even! Tickets for a new show! Thanks, Huck!"

"Season 1 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...? Thanks, Yogi."

"No prob, Boo-Boo, thank you for the Ghostbusters DVD."

"A Limited-edition Queen Selene doll? Bunny, you shouldn't have!"

"Well, Deeds, you love that pony show and let's face it, you deserve the best."

"A new tool kit? Thanks, Morocco."

"You're welcome, Secret."

"Yogi, you bought Cindy a crown?"

"...Uh..."

"I love it! I wanna see how it looks on me!"

Bunny then come up to Blabber with Snooper, carrying a large box, saying, "Blab, Snoop and I picked this out just for you," and set it front of him. Carefully, unwrapping it, Blabber was touched by what he saw.

"Awesomesauce! A brand-new gaming chair?! Thanks, guys, I love it!"

Snooper, smirking, said to Bunny, "Told ya, he'd love it."

"No, ya didn't," she replied, giving the kat a fist bump.

"You know," Blabber suddenly said, "I'm glad you two are getting along."

Before either Bunny or Snooper could respond, Chance and Jake, along with Top Cat and his crew walked up to them, handing Snooper a small present.

Chance said, "Snoop, we made you something," being very sincere.

"Is this a prank?" Snooper asked, suspicious.

Spook, a green-furred beatnik type crew member, said, "Like, dude, just open it."

"If this is a prank, I swear I'm gonna...", Snooper said, as he open it, "A pair of gloves?"

"Put them on!"

Snooper then did so, "Oh, look, they match my fur," he sarcastically commented, looking them over, "Seriously, what am I-?" His question was cut off by the claws deploying.

"I-I have claws?" he asked, surprised, staring at his fingers.

"We figured we just had to throw you a bone every once in a while," Top Cat explained, putting his hand on Snooper's shoulder, "Ya like?"

"I love it!" exclaimed Snooper, but added slyly, "But, I don't need claws to be cool."

Jake then said, laughing a bit, "Go tell that to katkind."

"Snoop?" asked a small high-pitched voice. It was Isabelle, still not yelling in her **big**, **LOUD **voice, holding up a package, "It's you from your cousin, you know, the rocker."

Taking it from her, letting her wander back to her new dollies, ponies, and Pokemon, Snooper began opening the package, commenting, "Bet it's gonna be something stupid like tickets to his band's next concert." But when he opened, he found something entirely different.

A green deerstalker cap.

Snooper knew he had to try it on so, he quickly took off his hat and threw on the deerstalker cap. Perfect fit.

Looking inside the box, he also found a magnifying glass, along with a note.

_Snoop, _

_I know you don't really like me very much but,_

_when I saw these things in a store, i thought of_

_you. Hope you like them. Sorry, if you get this_

_late, it's been very chaotic lately._

_Hope you have a Merry Christmas. if that's okay._

_Your cousin, Country McClaw_

"I love them, Cuz."

By then, most of the guests took their gifts and moved on the entertainment room for some good old-fashion Christmas movie riffing.

Secret had just one more present to open and it was a doozy. It was that giant one that he and his mom found on their doorstep. It didn't say from who it was from but he kind of hoped it was from Penny. Maybe it could explain why she wasn't here at the party.

When he finally opened it, it sure wasn't he was expecting.

It was Penny herself, popping up from under the tissue paper, wearing a female Santa dress, but instead of a Santa hat, she wore a mistletoe headband. Grinning widely, she knew just what she had to do.

She grabbed Secret by the front of his hoodie, pulled him near and gave him a big long kiss on the lips. It honestly surprised him but he quickly got in it. He mentally thanked himself for not wearing his usual baseball cap, due to it's cannon hat function, didn't want to accidentally cause it to deploy while inside, that would've been...embarrassing...grrr. But he could feel his tail straightening out which could be bad but she's not noticing. Soon the need to breathe out weighed everything else and they had to break away, looking each other in the eyes, smiling, clearly blushing.

Suddenly, Huck, out of nowhere, shouted out, "And scene!" clearly using his new camcorder. When both squirrels turned to look at him, he explained, "I had to inaugurate my camera with somthing," and walking into the TV room with Snooper, who commented , "That look on his face? So worth waiting for."

Secret, rolling his eyes at the kat, turned to Penny and lifted her out of the box, after which they looked each other in the eyes, and laughed but it was interrupted by Bunny, who stood by the doorway that led to the room with the other, holding a few DVD cases, calling out, "Hey, you two! Come on, it's movie riffing time!"

Secret, recognizing one of the DVD covers, asked, "Is that the Snow White Christmas special?"

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>And it's done!<strong>

**Okay, not many references so let's go.**

**Yogi and Boo-Boo's gifts are kinda my way of reference the movie, also for Boo-Boo's DVD set, it can be any incarnation**

**Yes, I had to do that Cindy and Yogi mistletoe bit.**

**Penny's gift is the only reason why this exists.**

**There is a Snow White Christmas special which the H-B High crew are gonna MST to shreds, then they're gonna watch the He-Man and She-ra one.**

**At some point, Secret's gonna be forced to sing karaoke and perform "****Merry Christmas (I Don't Want To Fight Tonight)" by The Ramones and other stuff happens.**

**Hope you guys have a Patrick Swayze Christmas, see ya later dudes.**


End file.
